


Harry Potter Imagines

by MerenwenTiwele



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Inspired by..., M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerenwenTiwele/pseuds/MerenwenTiwele
Summary: A friend of mine has a bunch of adorable headcanons and I have the permission to turn them into little fanfictions! If you have some too feel free to suggest!





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by burning_genius on twitter <3

TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse, selfhate

 

No.  _ No.  _ He could not stop it, was only able to watch… No, nononono. His breath hitched when the shattering noise finally reached his ear. It sounded like bombs dropping down next to him and destroying his life while leaving him alive…

 

_ That had not been his fault. He was not even near the vase when it fell down from the crooked shelf… It had been a wonder in itself that it survived this long anyway. But that did not matter anyway… he did not have to turn around to know everybody was looking at him. He swallowed. Hard. The soft and comforting hand of his sister slipped out of his and left him defenseless against the cold and fear that quickly began to spread through his body. _

 

What was he supposed to do now? Wait for his punishment that was imminent? He did not notice how much his body began to tremble..behind him the wooden door creaked and opened, but even that he did not notice.

 

_ His fingers were numb as he began to undo his belt, which made it harder. “Faster, dear.”, the sickening sweet voice of his so called ‘mother’ made him close his eyes for a moment. With shivering hands he then reached the belt to her, and they left the main hall to vanish into his room. _

 

“Credence?”, the boy stiffened when he heard Newts soft voice calling out for him. He turned around. It was over. Of course it had been just an illusion. His still trembling hands pulled the belt out of his pants, and he rolled it up carefully so Newt could grab it easily. The silver metal part dangled in the air, ready to hit the soft, but scarred, skin of his. Just like his dead foster-mother liked. Wordless he held the instrument for his punishment up.

 

Newt could not believe what he saw when he came back down. It was not so much the shattered flasks and freed liquids on the ground than Credence heavily shivering form. He looked like he was going to cry any minute now, no… Not cry. He looked like he wanted to die. Carefully the wizard stepped to the boy who turned to him.  _ Oh Credence… _

“Here.”, as the darkhaired boy reached him his belt he was too stunned to react at first. But then he took it, looking serious at Credence whose head tilted down. “Credence… Look at me.”

 

_ He broke down as soon as the door closed and he was alone again. His chest rested on what he called his bed, the rest of his body spread out on the floor as he sobbed and whimpered as quietly as possibly. The scars and fresh wounds on his back burned and he could feel the blood running down to his pants. _

 

When Newt took the belt Credence lowered his head and accepted his fate. Maybe it could not be any other way. Maybe he had to be punished, always punished. Maybe he did not deserve different. But making him look up in the face of the one person he thought that would never hurt him, of the one person that saved him… that was cruel. Not better than his foster-mother.

Warily he watched Newt pull his wand and aiming at the belt.  _ Wizards could be so much more creative in their punishments… so much more violent, horrible…  _ He swallowed.

The belt began to fly up, into the artificial sky above them. His eyes automatically followed it, even when it began to toss around and form into a leathery ball. That ball kept floating high above them, its surface slightly pulsating and then it burst into millions of colorful sparks. And… It was beautiful. So unbelievably beautiful. Tears began to run down Credence face. “N-Newt…”

“Sssh… just look at it.”, the taller man stepped to him now and watched the stunned boy. “It is alright. I told you, didn’t I?”

A warm hand grabbed his and held it tightly. “Nothing will happen to you here.  _ You are save here.”  _

And Credence couldn’t help but smile relieved, and happy, even if he still cried and trembled, but suddenly he felt free and… Yes, and accepted, truly accepted.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Awkward Newt is not used to comfort humans. So when Credence feels bad imagine him trying. Tina be like 'Newt this won't work' and Credence is too insecure to tell them it does.
> 
> again, a headcanon from my lovely friend! More are to come! (If you like, you can send some too ;D)

To say that Newt wasn't very versed in social interactions was an understatement. He didn't see the reason for him to be as the favorite part of his life were his friends who were not really... human. Bowtruckles, Occamy, Nifflers, Mooncalfes... His dearest Beasts. He knew them, everything, what they needed, loved, hated, wanted... If they were sick he'd do his best to be there for them. Usually a good potion and some cuddles were enough, sometimes he kept them company for the whole night.  
But this, this was different. This time it wasn't a niffler, or Erumpent, or Demiguise that needed him, this time it was a human. A broken one on top of it. Newt felt incredibly helpless and stared at the simple wooden door that was open just a tiny little bit. Would it work if he'd go in and just... sat with him? Pet him? Like his beasts?  
"I am sorry...", Queenie muttered and looked at Newt. "But he has shielded himself before me, just as we taught him, I can't help." She paused. "It could work though! People sometimes only need company to feel better!" Of course she knew what he thought about. Tina shook her head nearly violently. "He is not one of your beasts Newt! It won't work. I am sorry but- but maybe we should leave him...?" It wasn't that she disliked the boy in question, in fact she had been reliefed when Newt confided in her and Queenie that he was alive after all, but sometimes it was best to leave people alone when they were unhappy.  
"I think I'll take my chances then. It is Credence afterall.", Newt brushed her worries off like it was nothing he was concerned with. "Can you bring us a hot chocolate later...?", he grabbed the doorhandle and opened the door without waiting for an answer. Knowing the women he knew atleast one of them would hurry up to prepare two mugs.  
  
When the door closed behind him, he was enveloped in total darkness. No light shone here, and a soft crunching noise under his feet was proof that the Bulb was destroyed. It had been after Credence agreed to live with him, travel the world with him, that he conjured up a room in his Suitcase just for the boy alone.  
" _Reparo_ ", he whispered and soon the bulb was hanging completely whole again on the ceiling, lighting up the room just enough so Newt could see and it wasn't a complete shock for Credence. Newts eyes wandered through the room. In the beginning it had been completely empty and scarce except for a bed, chair, desk and some shelves, but now? One year afterwards?  
Memories. Everywhere. Be it pictures or stones or flowers or books or... or anything else for that matter. Newt knew that Credence tied a beautiful memory with each of the trinkets scattered all over the place, and that there were many more to come still. There were warm toned fabrics everywhere, giving the place a warm atmossphere or rather, made it look like there truly lived someone. And that someone was sitting on the bed, trying to hide himself from the world as it seemed. Newt, unsure at first, sat down beside him. The smaller boy shifted a little. Silence followed.  
"Am I... a nuisance to you...?", Credences broken voice tore at the wizards heart. "Why would you think that, Credence? You are most definitely not." He seemed to relax a little, so Newt carefully and slowly wrapped his arm a little around the boy, pulling him more against him, and placed his hand on his head beginning to gently pet him. "Even... Eventhough I still haven't learned everything about the animals...?"  
So he thought he wasn't good enough or worth anything again. "It doesn't matter how quickly or slowly you learn. Do you know what is important to me?" Silence followed. "To me, it is important that you are treating all of them with respect... and you do that, even quite unafraid if I might say so, and they love you. See", with his free hand the blonde pointed to the Bowtruckle slowly crawling over his arm on Credence shoulder, watching the boy curious. He kept climbing until reaching his folded arms so he could look him into one eye. "H-Hello...", a little smile crept onto the dark haired boys lips, and he straightened his back a little to take the small being into his hands. Fascinated he watched how it moved and used his fingers as if they were a tree. And.. sometimes, sometimes it even tickled a little so he chuckled quietly. It was weird how these little gestures already made him feel better.  
"You know what is important to me too? That you can find peace and happiness here, and realize that you are not alone anymore. Because you deserve it.", Newts smile was audible in his voice and Credence looked up to him. He still didn't understand how he could deserve it, but he trusted Newt. He really did. Shyly he leaned a little more against the taller man and sighed as he allowed himself to relax. "Thank you for not leaving me alone..."  
"Thank you for accompanying me here, Credence.", Newt answered as the door opened and Queenie stepped in, behind her Tina, both holding two mugs with hot chocolate, and both with a soft smile on their lips. "Hello Credence!", Queenie reached the men their mugs before sitting down on the only chair, taking her mug from Tina. Credence looked at them with wide eyes. "Don't look like that...! You know we're always there for you.", after looking around to find a place to sit Tina decided to take her place on Credence other side.   
Often he had dreamed about his real mother. A mother who loved him, a father who protected him. Being embraced by them because they loved him so much. He had always wondered about how it would feel to be around people who loved him, to feel loved and wanted, to feel warm, good... appreciated even. How it would be to have a family. And this, this was almost everything he ever wished for. He knew neither the sisters nor Newt were bloodrelated to him, but right now, this moment, it felt like _family_. He had never felt more protected and loved in his whole life than being with them, and... he hoped he could stay with them just a little longer.  
 _Always_.  
  
 _To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there._  
 _~Barbara Bush_


End file.
